Ray's Poke-Adventure
by NightSpider1999
Summary: Follow the spectacular adventures of Edgar Remus, a young man who, with his friends, traverse the world of Pokemon!


You know... most people start their Pokémon at the age of ten. But not me... I started at sixteen. My mother's to blame... Well... actually, her reason made a lot of sense. At least, it makes sense now. Her reason for making me wait was that she wanted to make sure that my Pokémon and I actually knew each other before we left. I know, that sounds silly, but it did work out for the best. When I finally turned sixteen, my mom decided that my abra and I were good enough friends that we could leave on our Pokémon journey.

I was a teenage boy of average height and weight, when I was younger I'd grow my hair out fairly long, but now, I keep my black hair nice and short. I was just a few days from turning ten, my parents were at our house, arguing about letting me get my first Pokémon and letting me join my friends on a Pokémon journey. My dad was the one who wanted me to go and experience the world, but I knew he was losing the argument. Their arguments were always loud, so I had taken to walking around the nearby forest. It was that day, just before my birthday, that I met my adventure-ing partner.

So, I was wandering around the forest. It was winter, and there was a light snow-fall, so I had my coat, and snow-shoes on. Every once in a while, I'd stop walking and try to catch snow on my tongue. Hours passed, it was starting to get dark, and so I began my long trek home. It took me nearly twenty minutes to realize that I was lost, and I was about to call out for help, when suddenly I started seeing bright flashes of yellow light. I decided to investigate the light, and as I got closer, the hairs on the back of neck began to stand up.

Finally, I reached a clearing with some Pokémon in it. There were several pichus, and a single abra. I watched for a moment, and realized the light I had seen was coming from the pichus' electric attacks. Apparently, they decided that it would be fun to bully the abra. I knew this because affter one of them would shock the abra, making him cry out in pain, the pichus would all laugh. After watching for several minutes, I knew what I had to do.

I jumped out into the clearing, placing myself in between the abra and his bullies.

"Leave him alone!" I cried out. The pichus stopped their assault and stared at me. My heart beat for what felt like hours until; finally, one pichu stepped forward, which I assumed to be their leader. There wasn't anything out of the ordinary with this pichu, except that one of his ears was fairly… jagged… like something took a bite out of its ear.

"Pi!" It said, gesturing to where I had come from. "Chu-pichu!" I didn't need to speak pokemon to know what it was saying.

"No." I said. "I'm not letting you hurt this abra anymore! So just leave him alone!" I took a glance behind me, and found that the abra, which was very much bruised, was staring up at me in awe. The pichus however, began laughing, all but the leader, who was staring daggers at me.

"Pi… CHU!" It yelled, suddenly letting forth a huge arc of electricity. I didn't budge though, because I knew that if I did, then that blast would hit the abra. After a mere second, I was struck by what felt like lightning.

"GAAGH!" I screamed, legs about to collapse. I took another glance back and found tears in the abra's eyes. The pichu was about to land a second attack, when suddenly, another boy appeared in the clearing.

"Spark!" the boy yelled, running towards the group of pichus. "There you are! I told you to come back after an hour!" The group of pichus backed away, all but the leader, who was blushing. "C'mon, let's get back to camp." He simply picked up the pichu and placed him on his shoulder, after making sure he was secure, the boy began walking to where he appeared from.

"W-Wait a second!" I called, he just stopped and turned to face me. "Look what your pichu did to this abra!" I pointed to said Pokémon. He stared at the near unconscious abra for several moments.

"You did that sparky?" He asked.

"Pi…" mumbled the guilty Pokémon. The boy continued to stare at the abra for a moment.

"That's… Amazing!" He cried. "You managed to win against a trainer, all by yourself? That's great! You're getting to be so strong!" Needless to say, I was speechless. "You're so getting a reward buddy!" He began walking off, then stopped for a second, as if in thought. Then he turned around. You know… that abra of yours is pretty weak." He called over his shoulder. "You should get try getting something better." At that he turned and began walking again.

"Wait!" I yelled. "This abra isn't mine! It's wild, and your pichu was being a big bully!"

"Fine then… take this!" He yelled, throwing a red and white ball at me. I dived away from it, only to realize that it was a pokeball. It landed away from the abra, but he must've taken it as an attack, because suddenly he was covered in a strange purple aura. "What the-" was all the boy got out before being struck by a number of floating, purple rings. "AAAGH" he screamed, falling to the ground, clutching his head. "MY EYES! I CAN"T SEE! WHY CAN'T I SEE?!" He began flailing on the ground. I stood still for a while, staring, before grabbing the pokeball, and stuffed it in my pocket.

Then, I scooped up the abra, and ran off into the woods. I ran, clutching onto the now unconscious abra, for some time. It wasn't until a good hour later, that I realized that I was still lost. I was about to scream, until the abra, still sleeping, began to glow white. It was only for a second, though. And as his glow died down, I looked around and found myself at the center of my town.


End file.
